Database servers typically require management. Currently, there are various management facilities that make database server management accessible to a broad range of users. Some database server management utilities allow quick access to database server management functionality using an intuitive graphical user interface (GUI). However, power users (i.e., advanced users), who need to automate tasks from a command line environment utilize non-graphical interfaces to speed up the management process. Thus, a user typically must choose either an easy-to-user interface or an efficient interface. There is no means by which the divide between GUI and non-GUI processes can be easily bridged. One of the aspects that make the GUI very accessible is that a database server structure is visualized in a graphical way—a hierarchy of nodes (e.g., containers and objects) and with each of these nodes applicable operations are easily accessible. The command line environment does not provide this level of discoverability of hierarchy and operations.